


[podfic] A Safe Place to Hide Us Away

by Annapods, everyperfectsummer, reena_jenkins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a ridiculously fluffy kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Barry’s still quiet though and when Len looks over, he’s hunched over in his chair, still intently focused on his phone screen. Len settles in the chair next to him, eyebrow lifting even higher when Barry hunches in even further, like he’s protecting himself or something.00:12:54 :: Written byRedhoods, read byReena_Jenkins, fic choice byEveryperfectsummerand editing and cover art byAnnapods.





	[podfic] A Safe Place to Hide Us Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a safe place to hide us away.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932940) by [redhoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3x2k9z047yvyf7z/%5BDCTV%5D%20A%20Safe%20Place%20to%20Hide%20Us%20Away.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DPBT5YKefAC0C5FFSVjAtxd_YWrKPLIc)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was produced for the Podfic Polygons 2019 challenge. Everyperfectsummer chose the story, Reena Jenkins recorded it, and Annapods edited it and did the cover art.  
Thanks to Redhoods for giving us permission to podfic this work!

 

 


End file.
